pdshfandomcom-20200215-history
Alice (Lewis Carroll)
Origin Alice is a fictional character who is a Victorian English girl in the books Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and its sequel Through the Looking-Glass, which were written by Charles Dodgson under the pen name Lewis Carroll. thumb|left|Alice as illustrated by John Tenniel. This image features Alice peering at the Drink Me bottle. The character has been said to be based on Alice Liddell, a child friend of Charles Dodgson (Lewis Carroll). Dodgson said several times that his "little heroine" was not based on any real child, but was entirely fictional. Alice is portrayed as a quaintly logical girl, sometimes even pedantic, especially with Humpty Dumpty in the second book. According to the sequel, she is seven and a half years old, but seems to conduct herself like a somewhat older child. The first book takes place on 4 May, Alice Liddell's birthday. The second takes place on 4 November, her half-birthday (and Alice states that she is "seven and a half exactly"). In April 1887, Carroll wrote in "Alice on the Stage:" :"What wert thou, dream-Alice in thy foster-father's eyes? How shall he picture thee? Loving first, loving and gentle: loving as a dog (forgive the prosaic simile, but I know no earthly love so pure and perfect) and gentle as a fawn: then courteous—courteous to all, high or low, grand or grotesque, King or Caterpillar, even as though she were herself a King's daughter, and her clothing wrought of gold: then trustful, ready to accept the wildest impossibilities with all that utter trust that only dreamers know; and lastly, curious—wildly curious, and with the eager enjoyment of Life that comes only in the happy hours of childhood, when all is new and fair, and when Sin and Sorrow are but names — empty words signifying nothing! Alice is popularly depicted wearing a pale blue knee-length dress with a white pinafore overtop, although the dress originally was yellow in The Nursery Alice, the first coloured version of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. In the illustrations for Through the Looking-Glass her hair is held back with a wide ribbon. As Alice was first drawn in black and white her colors would vary from artist to artist; it was Disney who made blue the most popular color for her dress and blonde for her hair. However, Alice has been coloured by Tenniel in a blue dress, with white stripes at the bottom, her pinafore is outlined in red and this look has, perhaps, become the classic and most widely recognized Alice in Wonderland dress in later works. Tenniel drew Alice in two variants: for Through the Looking-Glass her pinafore is more ruffled and she is shown in striped stockings, an image which has remained in much of the later art. Golden Age Appearances * Worlds Greatest Stories #1: Adaptation of the books. * Treasure Chest vol. 3 #2-4: Adaptation of the books. * The Adventures of Alice #1-3: A modernization of Alice. The first two comics adapt the books, while the third takes Alice to Monkey Island. * Santa Claus Funnies #2: Alice gives Santa a tour of Wonderland. * Jingle Jangle Comics #16: Alice gives Hortense the Lovable Brat a tour of Wonderland and ends up fighting with her. * Pep Comics #29-30, 33: Alice, as a young teen, meets a human boy her age named Danny who has become a hero in Wonderland. The two fall for each other almost instantly, and are quickly whisked away into further adventures. * Christmas Carnival (1952 Series) #nn * Christmas Carnival (1955 Series) #2 * Tip Top Comics #6,9 * Comics on Parade v.1 #12, v.2 #9,12 * Single Series #24 *'Four Color #220': Alice listens to Humpty Dumpty's song. Notes * In the books, Alice's full name is never given, but later sources often assume the character to be based on a friend of the author (either Alice Liddell or Alice Raikes). See Also *Alice (Wikipedia) *Alice's Adventures in Wonderland (Project Gutenberg) *Alice in Wonderland Wiki *Disney Wiki *ComicVine *Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Wiki Category:United Features Characters Category:St. John Characters Category:Ziff-Davis Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Literary Characters Category:1865 Debuts Category:Disney Characters Category:League of Extraordinary Gentlemen Characters Category:Fables Characters Category:Vertigo Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antarctic Press Characters Category:Lev Gleason Characters Category:DC Characters Category:Prize Characters Category:Zenescope Entertainment Characters Category:Jubilee Publications Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Manga / Anime Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Eastern Color Characters Category:MLJ Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Star Trek Characters Category:Television Characters Category:Once: Wonderland Characters Category:Macmillan Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:ABC Characters Category:Heavy Metal Characters Category:Dynamite Entertainment Characters Category:Juvenile Heroes Category:Top Shelf Characters Category:Charles Lutwidge Dodgson - Creator Category:Non-Powered Characters Category:British Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Surname Unknown Category:Film Serial Characters Category:Eclipse Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters